1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle lighting device and more specifically, to a ventilated motor vehicle light device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting device is disclosed in DE 100 12 248 A1 in the form of a headlamp. The known lighting device has a housing and a cover plate that covers a light exit hole in the housing, as well as at least one ventilation intake opening and at least one air discharge opening. An air guidance structure is disposed on the outside of the ventilation intake opening.
As known in the related art, the air guidance structure is a separate component from the housing and the cover plate, which is snapped onto a socket on the housing. Numerous structures of this type are disposed on the rear surface of the housing.